Giant
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These big guys may seem calm, but show them a turret or cannon and you'll see their fury unleashed! Slow yet durable, these warriors are best used to soak up hits." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Giant is the third troop unlocked in the Barracks. **The Giant’s first target is defenses, making them an ideal troop to deploy to get rid of defenses fast. However due to their low attack damage they are better used in large groups. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **A good raiding strategy is to fill your Army Camp with Giants and Archers; together they can easily wipe out a base. Use the Giants to distract all the Defensive Buildings while the Archers take everything down. **At the beginning of a Raid, send in several Giants closest to the Mortar(s)/Wizard Tower(s). As soon as the Mortar hits the Giants, send in the necessary number of Wall Breakers to help the Giants break through the walls. Once the Mortar(s) and Wizard Tower(s) are destroyed, you can send in swarms of lower hit point Troops such as Goblins and Archers. **Giants have a lot of health but are slow and have low attack power, so use them in groups. **Giants are weak against many defenses grouped together. **You can use Giants as a cheap meat shield while deploying other, higher damaging troops to destroy buildings. **Another strategy is to send many Giants with one or more Healers. Be wary of Air Defenses and other anti-air towers, however, as Healers are very weak and have many vulnerabilities. To counter this it is recommended to place a Giant and Wall Breakers near an Air Defense on the outside to clear the way for Healers. **In general, Giants make better distracting troops than Barbarians due to their much higher health. Because of this they are less vulnerable to Mortar fire and other splash damage, and are much harder to kill. **Giants ignore defensive troops (Clan Castle Troops, skeletons from Skeleton Traps, Barbarian King and Archer Queen) as long as there is still a visible Defensive Building on the base. Be sure to eliminate defensive troops to protect Giants. *'Defensive Strategy' **Giants can be especially susceptible to Spring Traps due to the predictable nature of their AI. Use this to your advantage and place strategic gaps in your Walls with defensive structures behind them, and fill the gaps with one or more Spring Traps. **Giants are reasonably good defensive Clan Castle Troops, as their high health means that multiple offensive units will have to be dispatched to deal with them (a Lightning Spell will not be sufficient). They will also take a relatively long time to kill, delaying the enemy attack. However, the problem with using giants as Clan Castle Troops is that when they come out to defend, they take up five spaces. This means that if the enemy has enough troops to one hit a giant, it will be more efficient to use five Barbarians, as the enemy troops will have to reload. As such, it will take five times as long. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Giant undergoes significant changes at levels 3 and 6. ***At level 1, the Giant wears a brown tunic with a red belt and copper buckle around his waist. He otherwise has no accessories. ***At level 3, the Giant gains iron cuffs around his arms and iron knuckles on his hands. ***At level 5, the Giant exchanges the dark metal cuffs and knuckles for golden ones. ***At level 6, the Giant upgrades his cuffs and knuckles to a black metal. He also grows a long, thick red beard and dons a black feather cape. ***At level 7, the Giant acquires a golden chestplate underneath its brown tunic that reaches to its shoulders. ---- *'Trivia' ** **The Giant's low damage is visually seen by the attacks with their bare fists. **Of all Elixir troops the Giant has the lowest damage per housing space, at 10 DPS per housing space at level 7. **The Giant's main Barracks image changed substantially as part of the "Witch" update (29 July 2013). However, this change did not affect the look of the in-game unit; when viewed in Army Camps or in battle, the Giant still has the same look as it did prior to the update. ** When the Giant attacks a building, a puff of smoke rises from the target. ** Giants, along with Barbarians, Archers and Minions, are currently the only four troops that can be upgraded to level 7. ** Giants will attack the Grand Warden because the Grand Warden is considered as a defensive structure when on defense, unlike the Archer Queen and the Barbarian King that are considered enemy units. **Since the 2014 Winter Update, the Giant is unlocked at Barracks level 3 instead of level 4. In addition, this update reduced the cost to train Giants of levels 1-5 by 250 elixir. **Also since the 2014 Winter Update, the Giant was moved to Tier 1, and the Goblin was moved to Tier 2. The wiki as a whole voted to keep the Giant in the Tier 2 section. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Tier 2 Category:Ground Troops